A God's Life
by dot-sye
Summary: the life of Pharaoh Atemu and his High Priest Seth before his death... way before... malexmale pairing yaoi with reference to Egyptian Gods
1. A God's Will

**Disclaimer:** all characters belong to YuGiOh!, the Gods mentioned are actual Egyptian Gods and actual stories written about them  
**Rating:** althought it doesn't involve too much gore or the sorts, i have rated it as M  
**Warnings:** fighting, talking about stories [blasphemous to some about the Gods, making fun of the Gods, and malexmale pairing with a sexual scene, although not too much detail in the scene

**

* * *

A God's Will**

Wine red orbs scanned though the golden hieroglyphs around the palace. With a soft sigh, the Pharaoh brushed through his yellow bangs and slowed his step, coming to the balcony of the great hall that he enjoyed so much. His eyes scanned the area quickly, looking over his shoulder just in case somebody had followed him from his chambers… but no one came. With another sigh leaving his lips, the Pharaoh entered the balcony and immediately regretted not having taken a covering.

The slim male in his late teens wore only a piece of white fabric that hung by a golden belt around his waist. The front and end flaps were longer, as per usual, and where a soft baby blue with a white trim. Wrapping arms around his slim torso, the powerful youth just seemed to realize that had had forgotten to take off his armbands. His fingers brushed against the simple, cold metal on his upper arms while his eyes were fixated onto the matching pair around his wrists.

With a smile creasing onto his lips, he forced his arms away and leaned forward instead, bracing his elbows onto the balcony railing and looking down onto the lavish gardens that surrounded his Oasis of a city.

His eyes scanned the dark desert, noticing the fires in the distance of the small villages, the black stretch of darkness that was the Nile, the fires that surrounded the Great Pyramids further in the distance, the lights within his own city on the porches of houses to light the streets. Oh how he loved his country. Egypt was his, it was his heart, his soul, his mind and body… it was him.

His wine-coloured eyes rose to the dark skies to watch the stars shine. "Oh dear Nut," he whispered out to the Goddess of the Sky. "As beautiful as ever, I see," he continued to speak to the darkness of the night. "Just wait till the last of your reach is gone so you can return Ra to the people," a light, but sad smile, appeared on his fare features. His smile turned wistful and his eyes glazed over, unfocused completely as he thought of the lover currently sleeping in his chambers. Another one that wanted to be with him only for the power, to look good by his side to relatives and friends.

Hearing footsteps through the hall sent the Pharaoh out of his nirvana and his eyes scanned over his shoulder just in time to see one of his priests walk by. The taller male was dressed in a simple white garb over his shoulder, leaving half of his toned chest bare. A simple white cloth covered his nether regions with the long pieces at the front and back falling to his knees. On his calves were simple golden bands and he wore a pair of sandals to keep his feet off of the cold stone floor.

The Pharaoh smiled over his shoulder lightly before turning to the sky once more and letting his lips part. "Perfect night to be out, is it not?" his voice was velvety smooth, a few notes lower then a teen who's voice just broke, but not as low as the voice that responded.

"My Pharaoh," although caught off guard, the priest quickly regained himself and bowed, his short brown locks falling before his cerulean orbs.

"Oh, even at night I am addressed as so?" the slim boy turned around, resting the back of his waist against the railing, letting his arms stretch out on both sides of him, his fingers gently resting atop the cool stone.

"As always," came the stiff reply and the Pharaoh seemed to grin. He pushed off the railing, walking towards the taller male and stopping barely centimeters from his body.

"My, my… I sure have gotten a faithful one this time," his smile was gone in the blink of an eye and his wandering hand, having gone up the other's body without touching, now grabbed onto the white garb and yanked it viciously, a snarl obvious on his lips as he stepped back to throw the white cloth to the ground. "Or is it you just changed your mind?"

The priest just stood there, his eyes narrowing at the ground since he knew better then to even look at the younger boy's face.

A soft laughter filled the air then and the Pharaoh moved away, walking down the hall back towards his chambers. He looked over his shoulder to see the priest picking up his garb and a sly smile appeared on the teen's features. When the priest had noticed him, the younger ran his tongue along his lips, ending with biting the bottom one before winking and turning completely away. As he walked, there was a light swing in his hips, leaving little to the imagination of his slim body.

The priest sighed softly, not bothering to put on his garment properly, knowing he wouldn't need it once going to bed, and followed in the same direction as the young Pharaoh. When he came to the cross section that branched off their rooms, he looked longingly at the staircase that led to the Pharaoh's room.

"Get out!" he heard the loud scream of a recognizable male and only shook his heads. There was banging and clanging then a heavy door was shut and the priest turned away before he watched yet another one-night lover leave the Pharaoh's chambers.

Sitting at the throne in the chambers, the Pharaoh watched with bored eyes as spokespeople from the villages around Egypt had come to make their requests. More money to get better housing, to store more crops, to have more food for the soon-to-come Akhet: the flooding season.

On the right of his throne stood his advisors, wise men chosen by his father before he passed on to the afterlife, wise men that didn't know how to manage their own business, so they tried to ruin the Pharaoh's. On his left stood his priests, trusted healers and visionaries, all chosen by his father, except one. The one that had joined the court later seemed to be a constant thorn in the Pharaoh's side.

"Your request shall be granted before Sobek runs the waters of his river high," the Pharaoh replied in a calm manner, a smile gracing his features as he watched the man bow and walk off. Next came the individual requests of the villagers, quite a few since the Pharaoh had been delaying this for over three moon cycles now.

There was a man who offered any of his daughters to please the Pharaoh, although not one of them was a day older than twelve. There was another man who offered his own wife, another offered his slaves, and another offered his crops and animals. But the one request that had amused him most was that by a man that had visited the Pharaoh not two Ra-cycles before. The man that had also introduced him to his lover from last night and now stood offering another, this one younger then the first, but with the same dark skin, black hair and black eyes.

The Pharaoh grinned at the young boy, appearing no more than two years younger then him, his long black hair tied back into a neat ponytail and his bare chest muscular, but lean. The Pharaoh smiled inwardly, thinking of another body that looked much better than that, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his youngest and newest priest shift uncomfortably.

"Water eyes," he called out, causing the priest to turn towards him and walk out to stand closer to the throne. "Take him to my chambers and keep him some company," the young Pharaoh grinned at the priest.

The older teen just glared at the ground and nodded stiffly. He led the Pharaoh's newest lover away and heard in the distance as the bored tone of his Pharaoh dismissed another visitor with promises of gifts from the gods.

He looked at the young boy walking a step behind him and rolled his eyes. He appeared just the same as every before. The Pharaoh had taken many lovers in the past few years, consisting of both genders which at first caused confusion and lots of anger by his father… but now seemed only proper since the Pharaoh remained in his role. [1

Almost the entire day passed before the young Pharaoh returned to his chambers, brushing his fingers through his spiked, tri-coloured locks to take away the stiffness and hurt of his head from the golden crown. He didn't seem to notice the two men settled onto the ground in the main room of his chambers and walked right past them.

"My Pharaoh," the new youth quickly rose and bowed stiffly, lowering his eyes to the ground, only to watch the Pharaoh's golden-clad feet step away and past the curtain to where his bed lay.

The youth looked at the priest in confusion, but the brunette didn't even seem to notice, too intent on watching the hieroglyphs on the walls. The raven-head stepped away from the priest and slipped past the golden curtains into the Pharaoh's private room. He watched with wide eyes the figure that lay sprawled on the bed, long limbs stretched out and hardly covered. The Pharaoh had taken off his gown from earlier, discarded now on the floor in all its red and black glory, and remained only in the white under-garments, covering only his lower regions. The cloth had slipped quite high on his thighs though and showed off his strong legs, then wrapped around to show the curves of his buttocks.

The youth stepped forward and fell on his knees at the side of the bed, taking in every detail of the Pharaoh's jewelry, his eyes unwillingly trying to look past the white cloth.

"What is your name?" the Pharaoh's smooth voice sounded, eyes still closed to hide their unique colour, his tri-coloured hair appearing like a halo around his head and one arm resting near his eyes.

"Jabari, my Pharaoh," the youth spoke out, his voice returning to the strong tone it had been before.

"Jabari… Jabari the brave," the Pharaoh whispered out, his eyes barely opening to stare up at the canopy over his bed. "Jabari," he spoke the name again, feeling it roll of his tongue with some difficulty and he soon realized he didn't like it. A frown appeared on his lips and he turned his body to lie on his side, the heavy necklace he wore coming just above his nipples and falling slightly to the side. "You are not needed today servant, you may go back to your family, I shall call for you when you are wanted," without no further words, the Pharaoh turned once again, this time his back towards the young boy and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to imagine the servant with lighter skin, lighter hair and much lighter eyes.

The priest watched as the raven-head walked out of the curtains with a light stomp in his step and had to wonder what had happened. Usually the Pharaoh went and made love to whoever he wanted even when the doors to his chamber were wide open, even when the priests themselves were settled just on the other side of the curtain. He rose from his seat and escorted the male down the stairs and down the long hallway. Once he had gone down one more set of stairs, the youth easily found his way out of the palace and walked home with dropped shoulders.

"Seth," the Pharaoh whispered softly, drawing in his knees and his hands gripping onto the fabric beneath him, his eyes closing tighter as he spoke to his dream. "Don't leave," he whispered out, the words barely audible.

The brunette priest stood at the edge of the large bed, having heard the soft words and feeling something within him break. He walked around and collected the thin sheet used as covering, draping it over the small form that was now laying at the edge of the bed. He leaned down, his lips hovering over the other's for just a moment, before he moved and placed them on the other's forehead. "I am sorry Atemu."

The Pharaoh stirred slightly and reached out blindly, trying to grab what was left of his dream, but his hand only contacted air. The priest sighed softly and stepped away, out of the Pharaoh's reach, before he stepped out of his chambers all together, the memories of the young boy all to clear with the familiar encounter.

"_Seth, please stay," the youth looked up at the older boy, his form curled onto the large bed under the sheets, his eyes widening with his returning innocence and his lips forming a light pout. _

"_You know I can't," the other replied with a sad smile, leaning down to connect his lips with those of the youth. _

"_I demand it!" the young prince spoke loudly, suddenly rising and letting the covers pool down at his waist, revealing his bare body. _

"_Even when you become a Pharaoh, love is something you cannot order of someone else," the elder replied while adjusting the white cloth around him._

_The youth moved towards the edge of the bed, crawling on all fours and causing the cover to fall to show his complete nudity. "But you already said you love me," he spoke softly, kneeling behind his lover and wrapping his arms around him. Soft lips found their way to the tender flesh at the other's neck and latched on gently. _

_The older man shivered involuntarily and before he knew it, the garb he had been tying all this time, was once more on the ground, his head forced to the side by gentle hands and lips now latched onto his own._

_A moan escaped into the kiss, but neither knew whom it came from. Once the passionate kiss was over, both teens sat there breathless. _

"_Will you still be my lover after I become Pharaoh?" the youth asked softly, resting his head of tri-coloured locks atop the older boy's shoulder. _

_A long, tense silence issued, but the prince knew better then to try and ask the question again. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he peeled away from his lover, returning under the covers and turning with his back to the retreating figure. _

_The last thing that he saw before the sweet abyss of sleep had taken over him… was that beautiful pair of unique, cerulean eyes. _

High Priest Seth walked into the Pharaoh's chambers, keeping his steps silent as he gently closed the heavy door. He walked towards the curtain and pulled it aside gently, expecting his Pharaoh to still be sleeping in bed as he so often did before. Instead he was surprised to find the youth sitting on the ground at the side of the bed. The priest sighed softly, seeing only the tri-coloured locks peeking over the edge of the bed. He walked around, ready to scold the Pharaoh to take better care of himself, but was frozen at the sight before him.

Sitting comfortably, the Pharaoh's eyes were fixed onto the distance past the open curtains of his balcony. A hand rested atop a folded knee, his other resting by his side while the matching leg was stretched out. He wore his usual white kilt, but unlike usual, there was a white cloth resting over his shoulders. It fell around him, trying to cover the heavy, golden necklace he hadn't removed, the long golden earrings that rested against it, his elaborate golden bands still resting on every part of his body. The crown, with an eye on the forehead and wings stretching above the ears, was resting by his hand on the ground.

But the thing that amazed the priest most was the look in the Pharaoh's wine-red eyes. They moved ever so lightly, unfocused and glazed-over, watching far past the world that his body resided in. They seemed to be searching for something, and from his clenched jaw and tightened muscles on his face… he hadn't found it yet.

"Atemu?" the priest spoke softly, completely forgetting how to address his Pharaoh properly and not even caring.

The sudden call had the Pharaoh's eyes reacting. His pupils dilated, then focused onto the curtains and the bright light that seeped through the open window. He grimaced softly as the light hit his eyes and a hand rose to shield them away.

"How long have you been here?" the priest chided softly, causing the younger teen to look up at him with a lost expression on his features.

The expression was gone in seconds though and hardened when the Pharaoh slowly rose. "Get out," he spoke under his breath, his eyes focusing above the other's head, his golden fingers already massaging the soreness of his thighs.

"Pha-"

"Get out!" this time it came more like an order and the brunette was caught off guard by the sudden attack. "I swear by the power of Osiris, I shall send you to see his world sooner then your time!" the last of his words came in a near growl, his voice lowering with every word while his eyes dared the blue pair to focus on him. "Get out!"

There was a time. Long ago, what seemed like millennia away though was actually only half a decade. In that time, the brunette had grinned as he watched the younger boy rush across the courtyard to be by his side. The priest-in-training had finished his conversation with his father and turned to see the young prince waiting patiently for him. There was a smile on the young boy's lips, his expression so pure and innocent.

The two used to walk together, talk animatedly, though the young prince did most of the talking. He always explained the details of his work for the day, grumbling, muttering and even begging the older teen for the two to run off somewhere and escape the day's activities. It was during those times that only Seth's words kept the youth going to each of his lessons and meetings.

It was shortly after his father died and the prince was dubbed Pharaoh – being the only child his mother or any of his father's other wives could bare – and he rose to the throne with covered fear. It was during those times that the young Pharaoh looked past his best advisors and highest of priests to consult his childhood friend on the matter at hand.

With a soft sigh, Seth picked himself up from his position. He had exited the Pharaoh's chambers quickly and without looking back, only to find his body collapsing against one of the pillars in the hall beneath the stairs.

"That's right," he suddenly spoke, his eyes focusing back onto the current time and world. _It is the Pharaoh's chambers, not Atemu's… the Atemu I knew died long ago._

* * *

_a fanfic i started the other day... first one i've ever written  
sorry if its crappy, hardly has anything to do with the actual story, but it will... somewhat... later on  
i suck at fanfics, however i really wanted to get this out... so... here it is  
.sye_


	2. A God's Fight

**A God's Fight**

Seth sat silently in his seat, his eyes scanning over the fight that was happening in the arena not too far below him. His blue eyes were focused onto the two figures, both barely dressed and fighting. While one had a short white kilt on, the front and back flaps falling to his knees, the other wore a longer one that was already at the knees and a darker shade of purple. Their chests were both covered by golden plates, held there by connecting strings to the back, appearing also to be made of gold. Each shield seemed to be made for the body that adorned it.

Both wore anklets of gold, though the male with the shorter skirt also had one golden band around his thigh. His forearms were covered with large pieces while snakes were on his upper arms in an intricate design. A simple necklace adorned the shorter male and the golden mask of Horus that hid the fighter's face, although everybody knew who he was.

"Come on!" Seth heard the familiar voice as the smaller figure jumped back, twirling the twin Sais he held. The three-ended weapons seemed to be made out of gold, for they matched the rest of the male's attire and reflected off Ra's light from the opening in the top of the arena.

The opposing fighter sighed softly and lowered his own Sais for just a moment. "We've been at this for hours," he replied, a hand rising to his armor-covered chest.

"You are holding up our audience, old man," came the cocky reply as the younger male tilted his head to the side. Seth could see the smirk behind the golden mask, could see the red of the mask's eyes as it reflected perfectly to who wore it.

"Now, now, Atemu," the man sighed and lifted the visor his own jackal mask. "I can't keep up with you anymore," he shook his head and took off the golden mask completely, holding it under one arm while both his Sais were in the other.

The young Pharaoh collected his own Sais in one hand and lifted his mask back to show his fare features. "But no one else will fight me," the young boy groaned slightly.

"Of course they will!"

"Not with their true skills! They'd think me too weak and afraid to hurt me!" the young boy narrowed his wine-red eyes at the older male – although only a few years Atemu's senior – that had been his friend and high priests since his father was Pharaoh.

The older male shook his head and turned to scan the small crowd that had gathered, not even ten people were among the stands. He noted Seth sitting there and a smile formed on the man's lips.

"I bet I know someone who will!" he grinned and Atemu followed his gaze to look up at his youngest high priest.

The priest just seemed to snap out of whatever daydream he was in, to see the two staring right at him as were the rest of the audience in the room.

The Pharaoh just glared at him and his tongue ran out to wet his lips right before they parted. His velvety voice had changed to somewhat cold but definitely commanding. "High Priest Seth, I challenge you to a fight," he called loudly.

The young man rose from his seat with unimagined grace and looked down at the two on the field then noting the audience, remembered his manners. "And I accept, my Pharaoh," the priest bowed his head and slipped down the staircase and into the ring.

"Let me go get your-" the elder started, but was stopped by Seth's lifted hand.

"No need," he replied calmly, his eyes never rising to the pair that should have belonged to his best friend, but now only belonged to a young ruler. The priest however was not dressed for the occasion, wearing his long robes and full covering of his body.

He didn't bother to remove anything, keeping his jewelry just as his opponent and just took the mask and placed it over his head, glad that it was just the right size. The two faced each other off, one wearing the Egyptian jackal's mask with a shorter snout, while the Pharaoh wore the mask of Horus with the wings stretching above his ears.

"It's perfect that you wear your son's mask,"[2 the Pharaoh muttered under his breath. Only the three on the field heard the words, but none of them spoke up.

The previous fighter held out his pair of Sais to the younger priest, but his hand was pushed away when the brunette walked to the wall. He looked up at the statue of one of Abunis' warriors and easily slipped the double-ended spear from the statue's grasp. He spun it over his head to find the center point, then lowered it and stared over the long, black surface of the spear. It was perfect… as every other weapon in the palace.

He moved back towards the Pharaoh and dropped the spear with one point down, the other going behind his shoulder while his arm outstretched atop it. His other hand was under his armpit to hold the end lightly, barely to graze the black surface ad his fingers felt the gold bands of the intricate weapon. "You never did use the Sais," the Pharaoh muttered darkly under the mask.

Both bowed before getting into a comfortable starting stance. The Pharaoh got into the famous stand with one hand outstretched the other bend above his head and his legs quite wide apart. His counterpart remained in a similar stance to before but his legs were wider and there was a line in front of him on the ground as he had drawn the point end of his spear to the opposite side of the body.

The attacks started then. Slashing downward and stabbing, the young Pharaoh kept his body in perfect balance with every attack, slashing and spinning with the blades to attack. However, the black spear successfully blocked each of his attacks.

It was when a kick was send under the spear, that the priest decided to take the offensive. He twisted his body to put it into a straight line, twisting the spear as well and causing both blades to slide down it's smooth sides before they pulled away. With the fluid motion, he was able to use the spear's hard shaft to block the kick from his Pharaoh.

The youth stumbled back, his shin hurting from the contact, but it didn't show as he started advancing once more. His body twisted in ways that only the female dancers knew how to achieve and men only dreamed of. His steps were as light as those of the dancers as he stepped carefully onto the marble ground, his sandaled feet never staying in one place for too long.

Hit after hit, they were all blocked, as the priest also took the liberty to counter a few of the attacks. An opening came in the Pharaoh's defense then, and the priest twisted the spear and pulled back, swiping above the youth's head and turning it to stab with the opposite end. It was an opening that would've killed any other male, but the agile Pharaoh twisted his body back, opening his palms before they touched the ground and twisting his body out to also kick out. One of his legs kicked at the spear to get it out of his way, while the other got caught in the priest's skirt and tugged on it. The youth's momentum was too strong though and the fabric gave out, ripping away from the golden belt and gently falling to the ground between the two.

Seth watched it with narrowed eyes and looked down at himself, wearing a kilt that matched his opponent's in length to reveal his muscular and tanned legs. He felt more comfortable, having more freedom in his steps and movements, but he also felt quite uncovered. Egyptians were known to wear little clothes and feel comfortable around others, but Seth was different from them in many ways. The first of them was obvious in his lighter hair – having seen the sun so much that it had strands of crimson red and gold within it – and bright blue eyes, the second: he didn't feel as comfortable as others to reveal so much of his legs. True, some should be forbidden to even cover their legs, like the Pharaoh himself, whose long legs were graceful and defined in every aspect.

The Pharaoh lifted his mask with the short edge of his Sai and a smirk was on his lips as his red eyes scanned over the other's body. "Haven't seen _that_ in a while," he chuckled softly and winked at the other, pulling the golden mask of Horus before his eyes once more.

One of the Pharaoh's priests rushed out and into the courtyard where he saw the others seated. "Seth and the Pharaoh are fighting!" he called out, catching the attention of only his lover and the only female of the group.

"They're always fighting," the woman observed, her eyes focusing back onto the papyrus scroll she was reading.

"No, no. They are in a duel!" he exclaimed and this time all eyes focused on him.

The young woman rose first, putting the scroll down and moved forward. The next to come was a man her age wearing lots of the white robes and a heavy folding onto his head. After them came the two guests staying at the palace at the Pharaoh's request, both males were the Pharaoh's age, one with long blond hair and lavender eyes, the other with long white hair and soft brown eyes.

The older youth was glad that he was wearing his own mask, as it covered the tinge of pink that had appeared on his cheeks at the comment. He wasn't happy with the concept though and his spear reached out and picked up the white cloth. With a flick of his wrist, the cloth was thrown to the side. It hadn't even touched the ground yet when the two were at it once more, this time the priest on the offensive while his Pharaoh on the defense.

The spear came into a thrust once, twice, thrice, each time just barely missing the body in front. The attacks were strong too, too strong to be blocked by the small blades of the Sais. The Pharaoh was able to slide the attack away though, once passing just over his shoulder and he tilted his head to the side so his mask wasn't caught by it. The second time it was by his waist and the third time by his breast.

It looked like another thrust was coming, but the priest changed his footing last minute, spinning the spear in front of his body and sliding his hands along the smooth shaft, moving the long weapon into a wide arc towards the Pharaoh. The blonde barely missed the hit once more, dodging it with a dancer's grace and thrusting out both Sais to push the spear further away.

What he didn't expect though, was for the priest to change back and bring the spear spinning around his other side, coming from behind and hitting the blonde on the back with it's black shaft.

The audience stilled and Seth could've sworn he heard someone from the crowd suck in a breath.

He lowered the end of his spear down and scanned the seats, now noticing that they were quite full compared to when the battle started.

The Pharaoh groaned softly and rolled his shoulders, then spoke in a cocky voice. "Why stop there?" before the question even registered in the other's mind, he found his hands moving to block the array of stabs, slashes, and kicks.

One thrust came quite fast and the middle blade of the Sai slid atop the black shaft, but strong thrust caused the black shaft to latch between the two blades of the Sai.

Both watched with amazement as the Pharaoh tried to pull back his weapon, but was unsuccessful. Once the surprise of the action was over, the priest used the accident to his advantage and spun his spear around and overtop both of their heads, twisting the hand that refused to let go of the blade and with it, its owner. He dropped the spear then and pulled tightly, holding the Pharaoh in a chokehold with the black shaft, with one arm twisted awkwardly over his head to hold the Sai.

Seth seemed to have forgotten of the other blade though, and only remembered it when he felt a stinging pain in his side. His grip loosened on that part of the spear and a swift kick was delivered from the flexible youth right before he slipped out of the hold, sliding his Sai along the length and right off at the blade, pulling it up at the last minute to leave his opponent defenseless.

The priest struggled to move out of the way and the top of his already blood-covered robe was caught by the end point of the Sai and part of it was ripped away.

The two pulled apart, Atemu lifting his visor to look at his priest with cold eyes and Seth pulling the cloth away to reveal a deep scratch from the other's blade.

"This match is over!" one of the elder priests called out.

"No!" Seth growled out, ignoring the rules of the friendly spar. He lifted the visor of the helmet and then the actual mask and threw it in the direction of the elderly man, letting the gold skid across the marble floor. He rested his spear against his shoulder while both his hands worked on removing the rest of his robes from the upper-body, leaving him in only a white kilt and his golden jewelry. Once the bloodstained cloth was thrown away, the priest looked up and held his spear in an offensive stance.

The Pharaoh left his visor lifted and grinned at the other. "No mask? Are you sure about that?" after no response came from the teasing words, the Pharaoh grinned and nodded. "Good."

They bowed their heads once more and with the visor still up, Atemu advanced quickly, shifting from his path at the last minute and jumping into the air to strike down with one Sai. The priest took the faint for an attack and went to block it, only to use the bottom end of his spear to block the actual attack when the youth landed into a crouch and stabbed out.

The attacks came on relentlessly and Seth was forced out of his comfort zone more than once to try and block what seemed like an impossible attack. He saw an attack coming before it was executed and countered it right as it came. The thrust at his stomach was hit away with a slide of the spear, keeping it vertical and sliding his body with it. While the Pharaoh had kicked out from the opposite side: the side he _should_ have escaped to. Instead the priest ducked and spun out his spear on a wide arc parallel to the ground, hitting the other's leg out from under him.

A loud gasp came from the crowd as the Pharaoh fell flat and hard onto the ground and Seth rose, his spear going down into one swift motion, ready to stop right before it hit it's target as the throat.

The Pharaoh's Sais came in the way though and they crossed and pushed up, making the spear hit high above his head on the marble floor and slide away from it's speed. Seth lost his balance from the move and stumbled forward onto the youth whose hands were still above his head. The other's legs came at his stomach then and straightened out last minute, flipping him over the smaller boy's body.

Seth landed with a heavy thud on his own back and let out a loud groan as his back hit his own spear shaft.

Atemu quickly got up with a twist of his body and a jump, landing in a crouch and quickly rising, ready to defend from another attack. And he jumped just in time over the sweeping spear as Seth was on one knee, a pained expression on his features and the gash in his side bleeding quite a bit, already staining the top of his white kilt.

The Pharaoh noticed the blood and for a moment concern flashed across his wine-red eyes, but that was washed away when the other stabbed out and pulled back suddenly, once more on their feet.

"Stop this, already!" the elderly man commanded, watching as the two teens seemed ready to have another go.

They didn't listen and they did go!

The Pharaoh started with a jump, twisting his body and sending a hard kick to the other's head, but as soon as he had landed softly on the ground, he felt the stinging pain on his back from the priest's spear.

He lost his balance and just as he seemed ready to fall forward, he threw one of the Sai's to the other hand and his open palm flipped him over as he landed in a crouch. He spun from the crouch to face a thrust coming his way and with the Sais in their proper hands once more, he crossed the blades and lifted up, making the other miss once more. This time though, the Pharaoh lost balance and fell onto his back, Seth back in control of his spear and coming down with another precise and controlled stab.

As before it was deflected, but Atemu had miscalculated the strength behind this one hit, expecting it to come much harder. He threw his hands too far out and they stretched too much to leave him wide open. He let go of the Sais, sending them and the spear sliding along the floor above his head while Seth came down upon him.

The older youth straddled the younger one, but kept one leg atop the other's to keep him from kicking. His hands fell one onto the other's gold-covered chest, the other by the Pharaoh's head on the ground. His hand moved from the Pharaoh's chest plate to his bent leg and retrieved a hidden dagger, lashing it out towards the other's neck.

It was hit away and the priest was caught completely off guard as he saw the Pharaoh draw his own dagger from under his chest plate, hitting it away. The surprise took control of Seth only for a moment, but that was long enough. His weight had lifted from the other's legs and with an upward thrust of his hips, the smaller man had them flipped over, him now atop Seth and settling comfortably to straddle the older male.

His dagger came down to Seth's throat and touched it enough to feel, but not enough to cut. A smile lined the proud Pharaoh's lips as he watched Seth drop his own dagger in admitted defeat.

The crowd was dead silent, having watched the battle that went on for what felt like hours to all. It took them a moment to register that it was over and they cheered loudly, watching the two males still stuck in that position, neither moving a centimeter.

The elder high priest moved closer, but a cold glare from his Pharaoh had him backing away. The two remained locked in their position for a long time, watching as some of the audience poured out of the small stadium, the only remaining the were the High Priests and the Pharaoh's two guests.

Atemu threw the dagger to the side and lifted himself to sit by Seth's feet while the priest curled his legs inward. The Pharaoh groaned loudly and rose to his knees, wine-red orbs focusing onto the older boy that was now crawling towards him. "How did-?"

"That was magnificent," the Pharaoh interrupted, straightening his body even though he was still on his knees. His hands reached out to the lowered face of his rival and he smiled down at the other male. Seth reached one hand to steady his body, the other reaching for the hand that held him and his blue eyes looked up at the Pharaoh.

He wasn't the little boy from the courtyard anymore, he wasn't the angry male throwing out another lover… no… he was a man with great power and beauty that ruled all of Egypt with the wisdom of Horus himself, as if he'd done it before.

Seth watched with awe as the last of Ra's light filled the large room, shadowing over his Pharaoh and reflecting off of the gold he wore, shining onto his features to reveal him as the true God that he was. He watched the smile forming on the other's lips and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

A chilling smile was on the Pharaoh's face while his eyes glazed over and looking down through the cerulean eyes and in the past at his best friend… at his lover.

* * *

_the numbers that you've seen throughout the chapters [although none on this one and a few more later on are just facts as to why've written it the way it is, which may cause some anger with a later chapter involving the Egyptian Gods and making them... like mortals... the meaning for all the numbers will be the last chapter... which will be posted as Notes at sixth or maybe seventh [leaning towards six now  
also.. i am updating this daily... and there are only a few chapters in it... as you can see... i believe this one is the longest of them all...  
.sye_


	3. A God's Memories

**A God's Memories**

With feather light touches Seth found his Pharaoh leaning into him and a moan escaped from parted lips, deep and low in tone, sending shivers down the priest's spine. He continued with his ministration of the other's stomach, massaging it gently with just the tips of his fingers while his lips lay barely-felt kisses atop the perspiration that tasted salty and yet so… so much like Atemu.

"_Would you like to come to my house for some pleasure?" the redheaded male looked down at his nephew, a smile appearing on his handsome features as he watched the boy smile up at him.[3_

"_I would love to," the young boy seemed so innocent and pure, his long black locks matching those of his father and his eyes different colours, one of his eyes golden like the sun, the other silver like the moon.[4_

His kisses became firmer when a hand pulled at the short hairs on the back of his head and his tongue dashed out, swirling around the Pharaoh's navel and entering it once, twice, thrice… then circling it again.

"Stop teasing me!" the Pharaoh cried out when he felt warm fingers brush at the fold of skin above his thigh. The fingers of the other hand moved to the matching leg and both slowly massaged just above the thigh though the thin, white fabric.

"Is that a command?" the priest smirked, his lips going down and kissing right atop the golden belt that held the other's kilt up.

_The two males dined a grand feast, conversing here and there without any care in the world as what was to happen next. They both expected it though and it seemed obvious, as the youth's usually steady hands were somewhat shaky, while the redhead ate a bit faster than usual. _

The Pharaoh groaned out when skilled finger massaged him through the thin material of his skirt and he arched into the touch. His teeth clenched when the hand was gone and he hissed out a low and throaty "yes."

Seth smirked once more and nodded his head. "As you command, my Pharaoh."

This was the first time that the two had made love in the past four years, since Atemu had become Pharaoh at thirteen and the next year Seth was appointed as one of his high priests. As soon as the brunette took the seat, they ceased whatever little relationship they had during the past year.

The brunette moved up his lover's body and marveled at all the gold and jewels that adorned that slim, yet muscled body. His lips trailed towards the large necklace, which he decided to keep on, in order to admire his lover in the golden jewelry a bit longer.

His lips latched onto the soft pair that was panting for him and he lost himself in the feeling when his tongue entered the other's mouth, devouring the younger boy.

_Lips met in a passionate lock and the youth found himself thrown back onto the table, his hands scattering the food around as the older male's lips moved from his own and down his body, uncovering him with every kiss and going lower and lower._

His hand fumbled for a moment on the ground by the bed, knowing he'd left the pitcher there earlier when he massaged the fight from his Pharaoh. His fingers touched the cool steel and he tipped it over, his hands wetting themselves along the soothing oil that ran on the floor beneath him.

Once that was done, Seth returned to claiming the other, having to use his oiled hand to pull at the series of golden necklaces around his neck and leaving a mark, then his hand trailed down the Pharaoh's body.

Atemu moaned out when he felt those slick fingers brush against his length then go down further and towards his entrance where they teased him for a moment. A scream of surprise left his lips when he felt a slicked finger enter him and he held onto the body atop him as if his life depended on it.

_Horus screamed loudly into the sky when he felt his manhood being devoured and he closed his eyes tightly, the feeling so completely intoxicating that for a moment, he regretted having drank the exquisite wine he was offered, having dulled his senses a bit. _

The last of fabric was thrown away and all that was left were the golden bands that covered their arms, legs and fingers, and the Pharaoh's many necklaces. With a slow thrust, Seth filled his lover completely and held still, waiting for the other to adjust while he rained kisses along Atemu's neck, jaw and face.

_The wild-eyed youth couldn't think anymore, all that he realized was that he was pressed down to something soft instead of the cold table from before, something clean compared to the food that had dirtied his now discarded clothing. The lips latched onto his own were enough to distract him from everything, including the pain he felt when the larger and deadlier God finally entered him._

Atemu screamed out in the midst of passion as he felt a spot inside of him being hit over and over again, it was hit dead on and caused shudders to rake through his body and stars to dance before his eyes. "Oh, Ra!" he screamed out when his lover sped up. "Faster," the word had barely left him and he held tightly onto his lover when he felt the increase, gasping and writhing under him with the pure ecstasy that passed through his body. His fingers graced against the almost healed cut at his lover's side and his lips latched onto the older youth's crying out his ecstasy with a loud moan, his apology of the wound with a stroke of his tongue, apologizing as he had every night before from the day he had caused the wound.

The pace seemed to turn into a frantic one, Atemu having his legs wrapped around Seth's waist and rocking back against every thrust, his nails raking red lines down his lover's shoulders and back. He was feeling Seth's bite to his neck, sure that it was bleeding already, but not caring as he was too close to think properly.

With a few final thrusts, the youths found themselves reaching their limit and Atemu called out to his God.

"_SETH!"_

_Horus lay back down, feeling the other slide out of him before he settled onto the bed beside his new lover. "Oh Seth," Horus whispered softly, reaching out and brushing at the brown-red strands, pulling them away from the deadly eyes of the God of Chaos and Destruction… of the God of the Desert.[5_

Atemu let out a long sigh as he watched his lover pull the thin covers over both their bodies. He leaned towards him and cuddled inside his safe embrace, too tired to remove the uncomfortable and heavy gold around his neck, too tired to do anything, even to tired to think… to answer why his voice seemed so different when he cried out his lover's name.

Seth watched as his Pharaoh fell asleep and could only smile sadly as he watched the other. His fingers ran through the tri-coloured tresses and his lips reached out to claim the Pharaoh's pair, as his own.

When he noticed the peacefully serene expression on the other's face, he couldn't help but hold back a groan at the realization that hit him. He had just soiled the Pharaoh of Egypt. It was different when he was still a Prince, there was always the chance that the Pharaoh could have chosen anybody else to follow his line, and true… they've made love a few times during the first year of Atemu's reign. But never before had he done it while in the position of High Priest.

He was supposed to guard him and protect him from evil like himself.

With nimble fingers, he pulled out of the Pharaoh's grasp and played to pull away all the gold that was put on his lover's body. He pulled the sheets down then and collected the fallen pitcher, still having some oil in it due to the shape.

Gently turning over his lover, he poured some of the oil in his hands and warmed it up before he placed his hands on the Pharaoh's lower back and gently massaged him. A groan left the figure under him and he couldn't help but smile as Atemu stirred.

"What are you doing?" the Pharaoh muttered softly, moaning again as the hands slicked to the sides and fingers went between the bed and the boy's stomach.

"Don't want to have a Pharaoh walking around like a frog tomorrow," Seth grinned and only received a glare from his lover.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" wine-red orbs tried to focus in the darkness past wavering blond locks.

Seth smirked and leaned down, his body still bare and now touching the oiled one of his lover, causing sparks to explode in the younger boy's mind. "I am not the one that screamed 'faster'," he grinned as he whispered into the other's ear, only adding onto the feeling of pure arousal that went through the younger boy.

Seth continued his massage of the other boy, keeping the location mostly at the other's lower back, but sliding his fingers away to rub at his shoulder blades and even neck sometimes.

"This is pure… torture," the Pharaoh gasped out, the oil having gone cold from the cold night breeze that entered into the room.

"_What is this?!" Isis screamed as she watched her son come home, his hands soiled with Seth's seed and a dumbfound expression onto the youth's face._

"_Seth gave it to me, he put it inside," Horus beamed as he said this, seeming quite proud at the pure pleasure he had received._

_Isis glared at her son and pulled him towards the rivers of the Nile. She pulled him down towards the shore and put his hands into the running water, almost scrubbing them raw. _

Seth smiled softly as Atemu had fallen asleep once more. He watched his form while the Pharaoh's face seemed to twist in confusion. _What are you dreaming, my lover?_

"_Seth is the one who killed your father," Isis spoke suddenly, not looking up from her task to clean her son's hands. "He is also the one that took him from this very river to cut him up and throw him all over Egypt," the woman's eyes were glazed over and when she blinked, her own tears joined the running waters of the Nile. _

"_It is your job to avenge your father and kill Seth… not to let him soil you!" she screamed and surprised the young boy._

_Horus fell back and watched as his mother walked off. He looked down at his hands, red and one finger even bleeding from the rough treatment to wash off Seth's life stream. "He killed father?" he thought suddenly and dropped his hands._

Atemu woke up in the morning with a frown on his features. He had the strangest dream, and for some reason… he felt that it was real. Looking around, he noted that he was alone and only sighed. Ra was already high in the sky and the Pharaoh walked towards his balcony, glad of Seth's massage the night before, even if it led to more of their activities after a while. He held the white sheet close to his chest as it covered his entire body in a flowing white, glowing with Ra's light.

Looking up at the sky, he let out a soft sigh. He knew that darkness was coming, he knew it for a long time now as he'd seen it not only in his dreams, but confirmed it from his Priestess, the woman who was able to look into the future.

His wine-red orbs closed and his mind reached out for the sky to speak with the Gods. _Why? What must I do to stop this?_ In the past few weeks, he had tried to act as if nothing was happening, hoping that the visions would remain only in his dreams to haunt him.

But it was _his_ city that fell apart, it was _his_ people that were screaming and dying, it was _his_ river that was painted red with _his_ country's blood.

'_Darkness is coming my son,' the lord of the Dead looked up through the sands and towards the young Pharaoh that stood on his balcony._

Atemu gasped and his eyes widened. He had seen it again, this time more vivid, more… real. Now, with his eyes open, he saw it again. The skies above him hid Ra with darkness and the Pyramids disappeared in the distance. The rivers of the Nile turned black and red before they too were gone. The darkness came closer, closing in like a circle to single him out, destroying everything.

The people's screams echoed in his mind, the buildings crumbled and fell away to ash, mixing with the bloodied sands, before the darkness overtook the vision. All that was left now was the Pharaoh, on his balcony standing alone.

The darkness played images before his mind, the past few nights of sweet love that he had made to his High Priest, the spars and fights with the older male. Next came his closest friend and protector, having gone missing barely two cycles of Ra's light ago. His Priestess came next, her unnaturally coloured eyes running streaks of kohl and salt water beneath them when she broke. His blond guest lying in a puddle of his own blood, his advisors screaming and running around before the entire room lit up in flames. Next came a vision of his lover again.

Atemu reached out, watching as his lover stood his ground to fight against beasts of darkness, holding them back with the power of light. But he fell, the hounds atop him and tearing away at his flesh, his white and purple robes now matching the Pharaoh's cape in shades of red.

The Pharaoh gasped out and collapsed, his hand gripping onto the railing before him as more images came. His guest, the white-haired youth, wearing the golden ring he had entrusted to his best friend and guardian. The youth's white hair was dancing to the wind as he stood atop a dune. Then the Pharaoh himself joined the youth and looked in the direction where the other was facing, only to see the river of the Nile running red, the crumbling Pyramids of his fathers and ancestors falling apart and in between… where his beautiful city should have been, on the dune that should be his palace… there was nothing.

The Pharaoh cried out, lowering his head and bowing to the gods as sobs raked his body. The visions from his dreams had come to him all at once, the emotions so strong as he watched his country fall.

'_It was meant to happen dear Atemu,' the white haired youth spoke softly and turned to the Pharaoh with a menacing grin. The wind blew at his robes to reveal the rest of the golden items on his body… all but one._

_Atemu took note that each item was clean… every item except the rod that belonged to his lover, stained with so much blood that the gold beneath it was gone. He gasped out and the hand reached out, latching onto his own triangular puzzle. The hand went further though, entered into his body and grabbed at his heart. _

An agonizing scream of pain filled the young Pharaoh and the images all replayed themselves in reverse sequence, going back and focusing onto the stone of his balcony before him. His vision was blurred and tears fell down in rapid streams.

"What must I do… to stop this terror from ending my country?"

* * *

_[?? This entire chapter is based off of a legend that Horus and Seth had engaged in sexual activity. Most of this information was erased from history, however some facts were left behind, I don't know if it's the truth or not [don't believe in Gods however it was that information that sparked this story so… it is needed. here is the credit to the article that provided this information http:// epistle-DOT-us-SLASH-hbarticles-SLASH-ancientegypt1-DOT-html - an article on Homosexuality in Ancient Egypt...  
ps. reviews are very much wanted... even flamers... any comments that would help me out in making this story and the next better for others to read...  
.sye_


	4. A God's Purpose

**A God's Purpose**

Pharaoh Atemu stood into the throne chamber, his wine-red orbs focused onto the large doors that opened. He already knew the news that was to come, he had already seen it just as the priestess that wept by his side.

His friend was dead.

He took the news with hard features and seemed to glide out of the throne room.

"Atemu, no!" the priestess shrieked as she tried to follow after him, she fell on the ground and grabbed onto his long red cape, stopping the Pharaoh completely. "You can't," she cried, confusing the others in the chamber even more.

The youth turned around, his wine-red orbs focusing onto the pair of the woman that had been like a sister to him the entire time. "You can't," she repeated softly. The younger male pulled at his cape and kneeled in front of her, collecting her face in his hands and pulled it up. His lips descended upon each of her eyelids in turn, then onto her own lips in a display of true love and respect.

With that, he let her go and slid away, his steps as graceful as his moves during a fight, his eyes as deadly as the Sais he wielded with practiced ease.

The other priests gathered around their weeping comrade and question her motives and words. Seth just looked on, watching his Pharaoh, his best friend, his lover, walk away from them with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"BAKURA!" the Pharaoh screamed out at the top of his lungs, letting his cry echo throughout his city, silencing the chatter on the streets, the birds and animals at bay and the children at play.

All looked up to see their Pharaoh standing at the edge of the roof of his palace as he screamed out one more, this time even louder, his cry echoing into the distance, carried by the winds to reach the Nile.

Atemu took in short and quick breaths, trying to regain himself before he screamed it once more. Amongst the gathered crowd were his guards, his friends, his advisors, his priests… and his lover.

They all looked up and watched, as Ra's rays seemed to disappear for a moment.

_Horus glared at the large house he had been a guest of not two cycles ago. His different coloured eyes blazed with fire and he turned back towards the city that was his home, all that was left of it now was ruble, smoke and sand. _

Seth rushed away from the crowd, through the palace and hitting servant girls and boys in his run, his headdress flying off and his robes disheveled, the golden necklace that held the top up breaking apart from its string with his vigorous movements. He circled and ran up the steps to the Pharaoh's chambers. He entered them and rushed to the corner where he knew of the hidden passage leading to the roof of the palace.

A strong wind picked up, throwing robes of crimson, black and white, adjoined with golden trinkets and ribbons, to its play. The darkness overtook the skies and Atemu watched as his vision was slowly coming to life. It wasn't as dark as in his dream for he could still see the fires of the Pyramids, the sparkle of the Nile, the buildings below him and the silent people all watching with awe as their Pharaoh screamed out once more.

The wind picked up even more, sending his locks flying with his cape in a twirl of black, red, white, and gold. The darkness formed even more and it seemed like the clouds above them were forming a tornado as they danced down towards the roof of the palace.

Seth rushed out just in time to see the strong winds descend… and disappear.

In their place stood a youth with blazing, wild eyes and long white hair, thrown to the wind with his black and blue robes. The youth just grinned, hands by his sides, hidden within the folds of his dress.

They dashed out and within them were a pair of deadly, silver Sais. The Pharaoh withdrew his own, golden pair and the two stood before the crowd silently.

Seth reached out, but Atemu's strong voice stilled him. "By the will of the Gods you shall be the first to die here, by my hands, if you interfere," his voice was cold, deadly, as sharp as the blades he held and as hurtful as their stabbing pain.

Seth pulled back and watched with wide eyes as the two graceful figures entangled themselves in a deadly dance of beauty and flashes of silver and gold.

_Horus turned back to Seth's house and sighed softly, facing up towards the sky. "Please Ra, give me the strength to fight him," he whispered softly and looked down once more before sending off a falcon to fly towards the other's house._

The white-haired youth stabbed out and pulled back the feint immediately, instead slashing with his other hand and cutting the Pharaoh's cheek with the action, sending droplets of blood to fly and hit the ground. Seth watched with wide eyes as the two fought, unable to move not only from the command, but mainly from the sheer awe that struck him at watching the deadly dance.

Each hit was matched and soon a matching red strike was upon the thief's cheek. "You are not the one to kill me," the Pharaoh growled out and came into a hard offensive, stabbing and slashing, each of his hits blocked by the other's silver pair of Sais.

The thief spun then, throwing one silver Sai in the other hand and twisting his arm around the back of his robe, catching the golden Sai within it and pulling sharply to steal it from its owner's hand.

The golden blade flew across the roof and towards the edge, stopping bare centimeters before falling off. The thief threw his own pair between hi hands, bating and teasing his opponent as he held the two Sais carefully and securely.

_Seth stood on the balcony as a falcon flew towards him. The black bird landed onto the edge of the balcony and waited there, a pair of black eyes looking right into the depths of the God. The God seemed to grin when he won a meaningless staring match with the bird then took the small scroll that was strapped to its leg. He opened it and read it, then a vicious smile graced his lips and he turned up to the sky._

The Pharaoh attacked with his one Sai, kicking out and even punching whenever he could with his other hand. He landed a solid kick on the other's leg to send him down on one knee, but the action caused a cut to run along his white-clad thigh, ripping the fabric. The Pharaoh used his own Sai to rip off the fabric completely and with a spin, he used his heavy cape to hit the other in the face, sending him in confusion. The youth pulled at the golden necklace that held the cape to his body and it easily gave under his fingers. He spun around though, covering the white-haired youth with the red cape and sending him toppling back on the ground.

Kicking away one of the Sais, the Pharaoh backed away and watched the white-haired thief compose himself, throwing the red cape away. By that time, Atemu had collected his falling Sai and joined it with the first, twirling the golden blades quickly and precisely between tanned fingers.

_Why didn't he finish him off?_ Seth questioned softly, his eyes narrowing at the proud Pharaoh.

"_Please Ra, let him know… he can have it all," the vicious smile was replaced by a sad one and Seth closed his eyes, letting the words of the note fly to the winds._

The two faced each other off once more, the thief throwing his own ripped cape away, revealing the traveling clothes he wore under it.

The Pharaoh's wine-red eyes narrowed dangerously and as before the attacks came, neither of them on the offence, nor the defense. They both countered and parried, kicking and ducking, spinning and dodging with such speed and grace, that more then once Seth and the other priests that had joined him, had gasped thinking one of the two was stabbed.

Matching lines of red formed on both the youths' bodies, but they didn't stop in their dance. That was when the Pharaoh took the offensive completely, sending the other reeling back towards the edge of the roof.

With a final thrust that the thief dodged, the white-haired youth slipped on the edge and his expression turned into… a smirk. He raised his hands with the Sais touching his forearms, pointing down and his white hair flew in his face and towards the Pharaoh as he fell back.

The smirk on his lips disappeared and his lips moved to form words that nobody could hear. A sudden darkness overtook the field and as before the tornado fell down towards him, going right beside the thief and hitting the ground where the people were.

The Pharaoh grimaced as he heard their screams, watched cloth and soon blood fly up into the black winds right before they disappeared. The winds disappeared and he watched a great monster catch the falling youth. The monster rose, the top half of it humanoid the bottom that of a serpent. It's full height revealed him as a huge creature that made the Pharaoh's neck hurt when he looked up.

The thief was let down onto the ledge once more, causing the Pharaoh to step back, and with a flick of each wrist, his Sais were ready to attack once more.

The Pharaoh stepped back and nodded softly, a smile gracing his lips. His lips moved then, forming words much akin to what the thief had said previously. The thief grinned and nodded as well, watching as a large monster appeared on the other side of the temple, huge muscles bulging of a dark blue colour and golden eyes narrowed down, way down at the smaller monster.

The two started off into a fight once more, stabbing and slashing, jumping and dancing with such grace and beauty that the dancers of the harems or girls trained from little, could never be able to achieve.

As they fought, their monsters rose into the air, latching onto one another and showing the viewers what they could not see from the roof. [6

The battle clashed and lighting struck.

'_My home was the first battleground… your home shall be the last.'_

The thief overpowered the Pharaoh and kicked between the captured Sais right into the center of the other's chest, sending him reeling back and losing balance to fall on the ground.

Bakura came then, his knees onto the Pharaoh's hands to keep him from attacking and putting most of his weight on them while his Sais crossed on the Pharaoh's neck.

A grin appeared on his features and he looked around him in delight, seeing that Diabound was attacking the larger blue monster with speed and precision, the noticing the silence of the crowd, some gasping and crying as they noticed their Pharaoh was loosing. His brown eyes then scanned the priests that had gathered at the entrance of the roof, their eyes wide in disbelief and all of them twitching to move.

"NO!" Pharaoh Atemu growled out, sending them reeling back and the thief's brown eyes now upon him again. A smile curved itself onto the Pharaoh's lips and he nodded softly to the priests. "No," he repeated, then turned his head just a fraction, already feeling the blood dripping from his neck at the earlier nod. "You are not the one to kill me," he repeated his earlier statement.

_Horus raised his head high as he led his armies to attack those of the other God, watching from a distance as his handpicked, but mortal, generals faced off against the other mortals. They all parted before him as he moved towards the house, the opposing mortals stepping back at their own God's command._

_The two gods stared at each other, Seth on the balcony of his mansion, Horus far below him and looking up, their eyes locked in a mix of emotions. Hatred, anger, vengeance, pity, fear… love. They all mixed as Horus entered into the house and Seth disappeared from the balcony. _

The young Pharaoh struggled ever so slightly, causing the blades to dig in sharper and a hiss of pain to leave his lips. He paused for a moment before he resumed to get more comfortable. The thief watched with confusion and spoke his thoughts.

"Why are you struggling? What are you trying to do?" he looked him over, noticing the golden puzzle that rested upon the other's chest and rose and fell with each breath from the Pharaoh.

"You are not the one to kill me," the Pharaoh repeated one last time, his struggling stopping and his eyes narrowing dangerously as he watched the other. His golden puzzle started glowing a bright light, as did the golden ring upon the thief's chest and the other five golden items that were settled on the priests that watched the struggle.

"Then who is?" the thief grinned widely, feeling the power of the ring serge through him and the warmth filling his body, overtaking every part of it down to the tips of his fingers as he pressed the silver Sais down harder, to his knees when he heard the crack of the bones of the Pharaoh's hands beneath them, to his toes and back up to hit his brain with full force.

The Pharaoh grinned slightly and looked up at the thief.

_He couldn't breathe. Every time he saw his lover right before the two were to fight, the older God could only gasp at the air and try to take it in, instead feeling like he was breathing in the sight of the younger God. He was beautiful, as always, and as always, he froze Seth in his tracks as if a brick wall. _

_Horus didn't have that much of a different reaction, the same male that had made love to him all those years ago, that had held him with those same arms that would probably be the death of him. He smiled softly, a wistful smile on his lips as he seemed to look right past the menacing God before him and towards that night spent in this very same house, making love to the older male. _

"Seth."

The priest's eyes widened considerably and he gasped, suddenly straightening his body as the images flashed before his eyes. He saw the young Horus entering Seth's house, the same feeling overcame him as each night the Pharaoh and him made love. Next he saw the Goddess of Beauty and Fertility, the strongest Goddess in all of Egypt. He watched as she rushed Horus and spoke of Seth's betrayal. He saw the purely horrified expression on the youth's face and couldn't help but gasp at how much that face resembled his lover's.

"Seth?" a bark of laughter came from the thief. "Your own High Priest?" the laughter became even louder and the youth doubled over before arching back and letting his laughter rise into the air. The feuding monsters had moved from the city and were in the desert, fighting it all out without fear of killing any mortals.

"No," the Pharaoh grinned slightly and watched the thief's smile disappear when the golden light from the items amplified tenfold, though only onto the two items they carried. The rest of the priests watched as their Pharaoh smiled that sad smile of his, the same smile had had shown Nut so many times while staring at her beauty.

"Seth… my God of the Desert," he referred to the original meaning of who Seth was and the sudden light that overtook them caused them both to scream in pain.

* * *

_i missed one day, apologized about that, but i still am updating the chapter i did yesterday [this one and later today gonna put up the other one... so far it's only 6 chapters XD and then last chapter is notes... hmm... -shrugs- reveiws appriciated it, even flames  
.sye_


	5. A God's Demise

**A God's Demise**

Seth held a long, jagged, golden sword in his hand when he saw his lover enter into his home as he had so many years ago. He smiled softly at the young man and bowed his head, receiving a bow in return.

The two stared at each other, their armies outside battling it out and waiting for the winner to come out and announce the end of the war. It has been over eighty years of this and over thousands of lives have died with each war. Millions had died since this had all started back in Horus' city and home.

"Is this it?" Seth asked softly, his blue eyes penetrating into the mismatching pair of his lover.

Horus nodded softly, revealing his Sais, the two golden weapons slightly jagged and deformed from the original sleek design, but just as strong and swift, if not more when delivered by the God's hands.

The first attack was slow, uncalculated and barely there to start off the battle, easily blocked by the twin tridents. Horus' mismatching eyes narrowed at his lover and he came in swiftly then, his body moving with such grace that the mortals, who saw him, were too intoxicated with his movements to even realize what envy was.

The dance had started and both sides seemed equally matched, both dressed in their true attire, ready to show themselves to the people as the winner, or remain for their last living moments inside this house.

Horus was dressed in a full white robe, covering from his top with short sleeves and falling to his knees where the straps of his sandals started. There was a heavy golden necklace to hide the open collar of his robe and golden bands were covering his wrists, forearms and ankles. A thick golden band was around his neck and heavy earrings hung from his ears. He wore the crown of the Pharaoh with the eye of the all-seeing Ra in the center on his forehead and two wings stretching out above his ears, constricting his black locks into a strange shape and having them dance up and around the crown in an intricate, spiked design.

His opponent was dressed to match. His chest was bare save for the golden belts that covered him. A large golden glove was on his left hand from the elbow to the fingers where it ended to show his own true extensions with sharp nails. His other hand had only a thick band around his forearm. A golden belt went across his chest, the jagged edge seeming ready to cut into its owner's skin, but the God was never hurt by it. A thick band was around his neck that was kept closed with many golden triangles connected, now hanging down behind him to go to his lower back. He wore a simple white kilt and with matching sandals as his lover, their golden strings coming up to his knees. He wore a crown as well, though the band was hidden under his red locks so it just seemed like he had golden horns coming out of the sides of his head, making him the demon every God claimed him to be.

The two started the fight quickly, moving so fast that the human eye would see nothing but blurs.

The jagged sword stabbed out through a hole in the other's defense, but Horus moved out of the way, having only his white robe caught in the other's grasp, the fabric easily tearing once, then more when the sword was pulled back. A cut was formed on Seth's hand from one of the Sais as he tried to extract his hand from the thrust.

That was the only blood, but the God didn't even seem to notice it as the fight went on. It was graceful, fast, and beautiful. The armies outside already seeming to be dying out; the generals pulling back their men for a rest under Nut's beautiful sky.

The Gods continued their fight, unfeeling of the passage of time as Ra fell and rose over and over again. The inside of the house was destroyed as they had moved from floor to floor, from room to room.

The only blood that was shed had been from the beginning of Seth's hand, but his wound had already healed, leaving only the dried crimson liquid to remember it by.

The mortals were tired of fighting and watching with eager eyes as the curtain from the balcony moved aside. Their eyes widened and they gasped out in pure horror at the sigh before them.

Seth's larger frame held Horus close to his body from behind, his golden-clad hand reaching out to steady the youth's head near his shoulder while Horus tried to pull blindly from his capturer. His Sais darted out in both directions, one cutting at Seth's stomach then stabbing in once Horus realized where the body was, the other lashing out and cutting straight lines on the older God's cheek.

The sight that had scared the mortals most though, was the blood that poured from the young God's eyes. They were both closed, one covered by the clawed hand, the other empty, and unable to be opened.[7 The younger God seemed to shudder inside his lover's hold as he stabbed the Sai in deeper into his side then yanked it free, letting the God's blood splatter the curtain and walls of the balcony, mixing with his own on his torn tunic, and painting the marble floor under their feet.

In less then a second, Seth's long red hair become shorter and darker, his blue eyes looking lovingly at the youth he held in his arms. The youth whose crown had fallen long ago, his black hair now spiked up with the colours of red, black, and gold.

For a brief moment his one good eye opened and its wine-red colour locked with the blue pair that looked at him lovingly. His lips parted in a faint, but wistful smile, and his eyes closed as he let out a shuddering gasp, feeling the other's skin on his body was so intoxicating, feeling his blood mix with his own was so… unimaginably good.

The moment died in the split of a second, the crowd of soldiers all falling to their knees before the two Gods, none of them daring to look up and see who would actually survive the hold.

They didn't look to see the loving kiss that was shared over Horus' shoulder, the way the youth seemed to latch onto the older God's lips as if it was his life source. The cuts on his body from earlier had been healed… everything was healed except the blood that pored from his left eye.

Seth growled softly into the kiss, feeling the Sai dig into his side once more in their kiss, his claws tightening their grip now onto the youth's hair and yanking his head back, giving him better access to dominate the frantic kiss. And he did dominate it, so completely that the matching Sais shattered to the ground.

Everything around them seemed to disappear, all they saw was darkness, stained with both of their blood and the golden sparks of Horus' broken Sais, his crown laying on the ground, broken in pieces. The youth turned in his lover's grasp, opening his one good eye and leaning in to kiss those lips once more, letting his eye close once more as he cried matching tears of blood as his other.

Seth's sword fell to the ground as well, shattering with the Sais and joining them in a sparkling gold around the darkness, the only light that seemed to illuminate their dark world. Both hands latched onto the sides of the youth's face and he kissed frantically. He felt nimble fingers crawling up his sides to his own face, then running through his locks, touching the golden horns that seemed to sprout form his own head… then falling away.

The entire moment shattered.

The mortal warriors dared to look up at the balcony, only to see it stained by even more blood, the gold and white of the Gods' armour and clothing having broken and torn, falling into a heap on the empty balcony.

Bright cerulean orbs focused onto the pair before him. "What the-?"

The words were left unspoken as Seto Kaiba found himself staring across the dueling arena at what he thought had been his classmate; Yugi Motou. The youth seemed completely different to him, his wide purple eyes now sharp and a wine-red colour. A smile graced his fighter's defined and sharp features and the two started the duel, both trying to ignore the feeling telling them that there was something different. [8

Cerulean orbs focused onto the ground as Kaiba walked with his head down, his long white jacket blew to the wind, his tight black clothes keeping the cold chill off of his body. He had watched the memory disappear, babbling about friendship, how they'd always be together with their friends, how Yami –no!– how Pharaoh Atemu had to return to his beloved.

Tears filled his eyes, making their blue colour stand out more, but he still hid them from the passer-bys. Why was he crying? He didn't believe in any of that magical, heart-of-the-cards, shit! But he couldn't hold back the tears. He had walked away when Yugi won, he didn't want to see the Pharaoh step into the afterlife.

For a moment, he could've sworn he heard someone call his name and froze, the wind blowing at his white jacket and tearing the water from his eyes. He felt hands enclose around him and a sensual voice whisper in his ear in that low tone he recognized and seemed to love so much.

He felt the heavy gold that the other carried, heard the flapping of the long red cape he wore, smelled the intoxicating spices, saw the reflection of the gold on his crown looking down into the puddle… in the puddle where he saw the youth with tri-coloured locks fade away into nothingness. For a moment he was nothing but a floating ghost, his red cloak flying around them as if to shield them from the world, but the moment fell away just as the last of the young Pharaoh disappeared to the blowing wind.

The only thing left were those last words he heard, as soon as they registered in his mind, he looked up, his eyes wide in disbelief as he felt the memories rush through him in one pained moment. "My Seth… _my_ God of the Desert."

From the first moment they saw each other as Horus and Seth the Gods, to the first time they made love, to their deaths and falling from heaven to the mortal world. He had become his enemy's priest and lover, had made love to him again only to watch him destroy himself and the thief with the magic of the items. Then he returned, in the body of another that so resembled him while Seto himself returned as the reincarnation of High Priest Seth.

He fell to his knees as the memories rushed him, his hands grasped at his chest as if trying to tear away his own heart while the tears continued to fall from his eyes unwanted. He gasped out when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and could smell the sweet spice that had surrounded his lover during all those millennia. They were always torn apart from one another. At first it was Horus' mother, then it was Bakura… now it was the Pharaoh himself who chose to walk into the afterlife.

The hand from his shoulder moved to his other as warm hands wrapped around him and without second thought, he clung to the blue jacket of the person who held him, forgetting his pride for one simple moment as all the feelings and emotions flooded him from that first time they had met. It left him gasping, trying to breathe in the air that his lungs were already filled with, his throat constricting as if someone held him in a choke hold with two fingers and his eyes hurting as if he had cried them dry.

He didn't even bother to look at the puddle to notice the bundle of black, red, and gold that was hugging him from behind, nor take note that the frame holding him was much slender and toned then the frame of any of his – or more likely Yugi's – friends.

All he noticed was, the lips that latched onto his own were so familiar that he could've sworn he had tasted them before.

His eyes opened as the two pulled back and the only thing he saw was that beautiful smile. That same smile that had been faced his way when Seth held Horus in their last embrace, that same smile when Pharaoh Atemu looked down at him after his loss in their fight, that same smile when the Pharaoh sacrificed his life to end Bakura's own, and that same smile that had appeared on Atemu's lips when his life-points dropped to zero at Yugi's winning move, and his wine-red orbs focused on Seto.

The same smile that the Pharaoh only showed when he was facing his lover.


	6. NOTES

[1 – In Ancient Egypt, homosexuality was looked down upon because if a male was to subject to another, he lost his right to his gender. This however is confusing since there were Gods [as I will mention later in the story whom engaged in homosexual activity. The only thing wrong was if the semen was not put properly into the body or was misused. Another confusion for in a story Isis, Horus' mother, made him eat his own semen to block out that of his lover at the time. So I guess it means that semen should only be put in a woman's body or eaten… I think… -shrugs-

[2 Atemu mentions that Seth is 'wearing his son's mask' that refers to one of the legends of the Gods. Anubis, the God of the Underworld, has been said to be son of Seth, the God of Destruction. That is only one theory, but one that fits here, so I used it.

[3 It is said that Seth was restored to power and good when a family with red hair ruled the Kingdom, because it matched Seth's own locks. He is also Osiris' brother and killer, and therefore Horus' uncle.

[4 Horus had been said to hold the sun in his right eye and the moon in his left. This is very important with the mythology of 'The Eye of Horus' so I mentioned… also the fact that the fight that happens between the two involves those eyes.

[5 Seth was believed to be the God of the Desert and Storms – protecting Egypt from outsiders – until something happened. I do not know what, but I believe it was the encounter with Horus. I think it was also due to this and Osiris' death that he was dubbed as evil and later became known as the God of Destruction, Chaos and Infertility.

[6 I am quite aware that Obelisk is much stronger then Diabound and that Atemu is stronger then Bakura… however I refuse to acknowledge so… I know I am a whiny brat… but it works much better if they are evenly matched.

[7 In the fight between Seth and Horus, Seth takes out Horus' left eye [the moon while Horus cuts of Seth's testicles. I didn't really feel like adding in the castration into this scene since it would most certainly make me giggle and laugh, and it is quite a serious scene.

[8 The first meeting in the Anime between the two. I don't know how it happened in the manga, but I do believe this is the first time Yami and Seto went face to face.


End file.
